


Equal

by Okadiah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fun, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Lotor is blowing off some steam on the training deck when Allura offers to spar. How can he resist when she offers a brilliant smile, a chance to learn Altean swordplay, and a silly opportunity for the crowns of their kingdoms?





	Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this fun little thing out before season 6. These two are so ridiculous and I love them, and I'm going to make the most of this potential/unknown time before we see which way Lotor's going to fall. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lotor focused his breathing as he faced the sleek robots on the castle’s training deck. After testing the settings, he’d set about defeating his mechanical opponents on their highest level. It wasn’t difficult by any stretch of the means. In comparison to real combat, this was little more than exercise. A way to expend excess energy in a tried and true fashion which always left him slightly more relaxed than when he began.

With his thoughts pulled in so many directions — the Empire, Haggar, Voltron, quintessence, Altean alchemy, Allura — there was a growing part of him which wished he could instead fight forever. Lose himself in the stresses and demands of his body as opposed to those of his aspirations and mind. At the very least it would be simpler, even if it would leave him largely unfulfilled.

“Training again, Prince Lotor?”

The smooth, alluring voice of the Princess of Altea drifted through the room from the doorway, and he smiled before back-flipping, slicing through the final lingering robot, and ending the session.

“Naturally,” he replied as she approached him. “It helps clear my mind.”

“How am I not surprised?” Allura said with a smirk. “There must be quite a lot to clear, given how frequently you’ve used this room.”

“What can I say?” Lotor said. “It was my father’s preferred method of training and discipline. Though he’s gone, it seems his influences still cling to me.” His unspoken failure on Oriande swelled between them, and Allura’s smirk gentled.

“Do you feel as if the robots helped?”

He smiled again at her attempt to distract him, and was grateful for it. “For the purpose they serve, yes. I’d have preferred a real opponent, but I’m thankful to train at all.”

Allura lifted a pale eyebrow, interest sparking in her lovely eyes.

“A real opponent?” she mused. “Well, perhaps I could be of some assistance?”

Surprise welled up within Lotor, and he didn’t hide it from his face though he kept the interested throb of his heart hidden.

“You’d like to spar, Princess?”

“I could use some practice,” she replied before walking away for a moment, only to return with two training blades. “In your travels, did you ever learn any Altean swordplay?”

“Regretfully not, I’m afraid,” Lotor replied, replacing his sword with the one Allura handed him, testing its weight and balance in his hand. Not completely to his tastes, a little lighter than he was accustomed to but certainly usable. “You can imagine what my father thought of it.”

“I suppose I can,” she said with a kind look before giving him a playful grin. “How about I show you what I know? See how it compares against Galran styles.”

“I would be honored. I’ve always wanted to learn.” Her playful spirit infected Lotor with a slight grin of his own as he slid into a familiar defensive stance. “Though I’ll have you know that in the eyes of some of the Galra, this could be considered a challenge for the throne. Are you aiming to dethrone me, Princess?”

“Perhaps I am?” she said, eyes sparkling and alight as she prepared, spreading her feet and lifting her blade. “How about this? If I win, I become Empress of the Galra Empire. If you win, I’ll teach you what I know of Altean swordplay.”

Lotor smirked, unable to hide his amusement. Not that he tried very hard.

“Doesn’t seem quite fair,” he reasoned. “I lose, and you get my empire. I win, and I learn another form of swordplay? It should be an even trade, Princess. I should become King of Altea.”

Allura smirked this time. It didn’t seem she tried hard to hide it either.

“I suppose we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

“I suppose we shall,” Lotor replied, lifting his blade. “Ready, Princess?”

Allura smirked, waiting.

“Always, Prince Lotor.”

And then they began.

Their blades met, and instead of swordplay it felt as if they were dancing in an aggressive swirl of limbs, metal, and glittering hair. There were thrusts, advances, guards, and retreats, and their blades flashed in the light as they attacked and defended with grace and dexterity, but what struck Lotor most was the ease of it. Not that fighting Allura was easy, of course. She was like her paladins. Like a lioness. Her attacks were aggressive and brutal, and she’d give him no mercy if his attention wandered for even an instant.

But the ease was there, underlying every move as if they were moving together in a familiar, lithe choreography instead of independently. As if they were flirting instead of demonstrating battle prowess.

If there had been time for jovial laughter, he might have given voice to it because perhaps that was exactly what they were doing. Because, again, this felt less like a fight and more like a dance. A delicate dance of precision technique in fierce response to the focused form and firm demand of his own. Different, but somehow perfectly balanced to each other.

Given the way Allura was smiling as they crossed swords again and again, the barest brush of armor against armor as they breathed in time, moved in time, responded in time told him he was not the only one who noticed. Since proving his loyalty, there was something steadily growing between them, something tentative but filled with possibility. They had the alliance, of course, but he was no fool. Something more was growing, something deeper and perhaps more dangerous than anything they’d experienced before.

But also, perhaps, something breathtakingly incredible, nonetheless.

Allura was beautiful, there was no denying that. With hair like starlight and eyes filled with strength, kindness, and the hope of an entire universe in them, she stood taller than anyone he’d ever met. Certainly much brighter, to be sure.

But beyond that, she was brave and intelligent. A born leader whose compassion for the people she protected appeared limitless. Allura was unlike anyone he’d ever met. An equal, for the first time in his long life. Not someone to fight, but someone to stand with. To trust and depend upon in equal measures. Together they could change the Empire, change the entire _universe_ for the better.

And given the way her eyes sometimes traced him, those electric instances when their eyes connected and a bolt of energy seemed to crash between them and she’d give him a small, bashful smile, he knew she thought the same. Perhaps even felt the same as the flirting and attraction continued to nurture and grow. Right now, they were allies. Friends. Co-conspirators and leaders in the fight to rid the universe of the evil of his father.

But what might happen after, once peace was restored? What then?

Lotor didn’t dare give it form, even if they both flirted with the possibilities through silly wagers and sparring matches.

The match had extended longer than he’d expected, though there was some intentionality on his part. The dance between them was enjoyable, and though strenuous he’d appreciated the challenge she posed too much to end it sooner than he’d like. Still, when he saw a clear opening, he took it and before she could parry his blade he had her backed against the wall with no more moves to make.

Their breaths heaved together as they held their stances, eyes locked as adrenaline laced his blood. She was glorious this way. A warrior superior in practically every way to the Galra. A true lioness and one-day queen of her kingdom.

Whichever it may be. Who knew? Perhaps it would be to both?

But it wasn’t this day.

“It seems the Galra Empire will not require a new emperor today,” Lotor said with a smile, and with Allura backed against the wall, all she could do was give him a soft, almost relenting smile which held no ill regard. Lotor couldn’t help but soften, lower his blade and step back to make room for this brilliant woman.

“It seems that way,” she agreed as she gently shoved off the wall with a slight press of her shoulder blade. “But you shouldn’t let your guard down just yet.”

Too late he realized his mistake in his success and admiration of Allura, and with nothing more than a simple step in and an almost gentle press of her palm to his shoulder to disrupt his center of gravity, he toppled over the strong line of her thigh. His shoulder smarted as he hit the ground gracelessly, but he hardly noticed. He hardly cared.

Not with this smug Altean woman standing over him with a smirk worthy of any Galran Empress.

Lotor couldn’t be angry. He couldn’t even be sore or short. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed, dropping his training blade and lifting his hands. “I concede, Princess. It seems we’ve come to a bit of a draw. I suppose the only course of action is for me to assume the mantle of King of Altea while you rule as Empress of the Galra Empire.”

“It would appear so,” she teased, a proud smile pulling across her face and making her practically glow. She offered a hand to help him up. “But for now, you’ll have to hold the position until I’m ready to claim it, just as I’ll have to hold mine. We’re far too busy as it is to assume each other’s mantle. We’ll have to leave them in each other’s capable hands.”

“You’re too kind, Princess,” Lotor said, a smile mirroring hers. “I do hope you’ll at least still find the time to teach me Altean swordplay. Or let me fight you for it again.”

“I supposed I could, particularly given the amount of time you spend in here. It would give me an opportunity to learn Galran techniques as well. That seems like a fairer exchange.”

“It does indeed,” he agreed. “After all, a King and an Empress should do everything they can to learn about the nations they rule and represent.”

“Indeed,” Allura agreed, eyes bright and playful. “They should. Especially if they might one-day rule together.”


End file.
